I Hate You More
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: The two famous hot-headed redhead's of Paopu Academy, Axel and Reno, act ridiculous one day at school with their obnoxious bets of who's better. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU'RE FAMILIAR WITH MY OTHER STORY "UKE TO SEME". Otherwise you'll get very confused


**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH characters in this story, but I do own Luna and Key.**

A/n: You probably won't get this story unless you've read my other story "Uke to Seme". It's just like random day at the school. Lol, I appreciate reviews!!

  
**-::::::-**

"Okay, so tell me _why_ you betted Axel that you could stay up later than him and get up twice as early?" Luna asked, leaning back in a chair that was at a large table in the cafeteria.  
On the other end of the table was a very determined looking Reno, eyes narrow as he held his drink tightly in his fist.

"Yes. I know I can beat that know-it-all..." he grumbled. Luna gave a awkward sigh and shook his head.

"Yeah, sure."

Yes, Reno had betted Axel that he could stay up later than him without falling asleep and also get up early and stay awake for class. The other redhead agreed to it to see who could last longer.

So when the time came that it was nearing midnight, both boys sat in their dorm rooms, half-lidded eyes dozing every so often.

"I-I'm gonna win..." murmured Reno, sitting upright on his bed. Kadaj gave a muffled groan in the bed next to him.

"Reno, this is stupid, go to sleep..."

"No!" Reno yelled then. "I am NOT losing to that guy who thinks he's better than me."

Not too far away in _his_ own dorm room, was Axel, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. Riku was sitting on the bed next to him, eyes fixed on a magazine, words on the cover that read, _'Boys! Boys! Boys!'._ Axel gave a sigh, wishing he could lie down.

"Ya know, if you're tired..."

"Nope..." Axel said back. "I'm not going to sleep." Riku then yawned, setting his magazine and stretching his arms. Axel watched him as he yawned and stretched, then proceeding to rub his knuckles into his eyes sleepily.

"Quit it." snapped Axel quietly. Riku looked up at Axel curiously.

"Quit what?"

"Yawning and stretching! It's driving me nuts! I can't lose to that guy!" Axel groaned and grabbed the sides of his head, shaking it rapidly. "Gimme that magazine!" Riku then clumsily tossed the porn magazine to the redhead who quickly began flipping pages and staring with wide eyes at the small reading material in his hands.

Riku sat there watching him expressionlessly. Axel's eyes were wide and his brow was narrowed as he stared at the pages, flipping them repeatedly and then finally screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Boy sex isn't working!" he cried. Riku stifled a laugh and threw off his nightshirt, getting under the covers of his bed.

"Good luck with this bet. Just, please, don't do anything to keep _me_ up..."

Back in Reno's room, the redhead's left eye was twitching as he stared across the wall across the room.

"Mustn't...close...eyes!"

"Reno! GO TO SLEEP!" yelled Kadaj, grabbing his pillow and pushing it over his head. "And quit talking to yourself! It's getting annoying!"

This continued for some time now until three o'clock, Axel had dozed off for twenty minutes while Reno began pacing around the room. But when Riku's snore sounded through the room, the redhead was quickly woken up again.

The night continued horribly, the hours ticking slowly by for the two redheads. Axel had gotten out his hand-held game, losing about thirty times, while Reno began hitting his head against the nearby wall.

Finally, it turned six and the alarm clock ringed loudly. Riku sat up and stretched his arms, scratching his side and blinking his eyes a few times. He looked around the room for Axel, finally seeing him the middle of the room passed out. Riku shook his head, stood up and approached Axel's body.

"Axel?" he cooed, nudging his side with his foot. "Axeeel? You better hurry and get ready for class, otherwise Reno's gonna win the bet." Axel shot up right, pushing himself onto his hands and knees.

"Oh my God! Can't let that loser win!" Axel jumped up and flung the door open.

"A-Axel! You need to put your uniform on!" called Riku as Axel jolted down the stairs.

Kadaj had completely forgotten about Reno and Axel's bet about who could stay up the latest. He had left the room without even checking out where Reno was and headed down to the bathroom. When he returned, he saw Reno doing hand stands on the floor. Kadaj blinked, mouth filled with toothpaste and his blue toothbrush sticking out of the right side of his mouth.

"Ya know..." came Kadaj's voice, muffled from tooth paste. "It's past six o'clock."

"IT IS?!" exclaimed Reno. Quicker than a gunshot, Reno shoved Kadaj aside, causing the silver-haired boy to yell out, spit toothpaste everywhere, while sprinting crazily down the stairs.

Sliding to a stop - Reno's bare feet squeaking on the floor - he looked around quickly for Axel. Suddenly, a quick movement he saw Axel running at top speed towards the classroom nearby. Reno quickly jogged forward, kicking Axel out of the way.

"I got here FIRST!" yelled Reno.

"No, I did!" snarled Axel, gripping Reno's hair and yanking him back. They both scrambled insanely to get inside the classroom, both boys pushing each other back but then quickly jumping back and scratching at each other.

"Reno! Axel!" came a angry voice. "Stop it!"

Suddenly Luna's form came out of nowhere and he jerked Reno and Axel back, making Axel fall on his back and his legs sprawled apart. He sat up with a grunt and gave a tiny glare to Luna.

"No, babe. This is a _bet_, and I have to get into that classroom before Axel!" Reno proclaimed, going to rush back towards the door but getting a punch in his side from Luna. "Ow! Luna!"

"Listen, you guys got here at the same time."

"So? Who wins?" asked Axel, still sitting on the floor.

"No one. You do another bet."

"What!?" yelled the two boys, quite angry.

"Look, that's the only way to solve it!" Luna barked, helping Axel to his feet again. Reno turned to Axel, pressing a finger into his chest.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more..."

Reno paused a moment and blinked.

"No, I hate you more."

"No, _I_ hate you more."

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"NO I HATE YOU MORE!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" shouted Luna. "If you guys are gonna decide which one of you hates the other more, please, go outside."

"Yeah!" Reno yelled. "Outside! Where it's quiet..." Reno then blinked his eyes several times and then suddenly fell back down on the floor, snoring loudly. Axel laughed and pointed hotly at Reno.

"Ya see, knew ya couldn't la-- ooh..." Axel sighed and then quickly fell down to the floor himself, snoring along with Reno. Luna shook his head and entered his classroom...

The next day, after the two got enough sleep and had detention for dozing in the middle of the hallways with their pajamas on, they had to go through a long afternoon of detention, growling at each other and saying that they hated each other.

After they were finished with their detention homework, without really thinking, they both headed outside to the vending machines.  
Reno stared at the large coffee vending machine, watching as Axel inserted a coin into the one that Reno was looking at.

Reno snickered devilishly.

"I've got an idea, Axel."

"What?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Let's have a drinking contest... The one who drinks the soda quicker without stopping to breathe or get a brain freeze wins. Showing who's better."

"You're on!" Axel grinned, retrieving his cola from the vending machine. Reno then got a fizzy drink himself, flipping open the can and smirking with Axel.

"Ready, set, go!"

Both boys began guzzling down the soda. It was easy at first, but then it began to get intense. Their throats were longing for air and all the carbonation rushing down their throats hurt like a bitch. Then, simultaneously, both boys pulled away from their soda cans.

"Hah! I won!" laughed Axel.

"No you did not!" yelled Reno. "_I_ won!"

"No, I did!" Axel growled. Then, both boys grabbed one another and began wrestling, dropping their soda cans and dropping to the ground.

"Oh my God!" gasped Roxas's voice. "Axel! Reno, what're you doing?!" The two redheads didn't respond, both snarling and wrestling insanely on the pavement, rolling onto each other's backs and pulling their hair. The blond 1st year leaned down and tore both of them apart, setting down his black bag and looking at them with angry eyes.

"What're you guys _thinking?"_

"That's I wanna kill him!" they both yelled in unison, then slowly looked at each other awkwardly then back at Roxas.

"I won the drinking contest!" Reno said, pressing a thumb into his torso.

"Oh, no, Reno, I won."

"No, you didn't!"

"YES I DID!"

Roxas crossed his arms and watched them with an annoyed gaze. That's when suddenly he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked quickly down at where he left his bag. It had vanished! Roxas looked up quickly and saw somebody running off with his bag.

"My bag!" cried Roxas.

Immediately, both of the redhead's stopped bickering and sprinted after the thief.

"Stop!" yelled Reno.

"Drop the bag!" called Axel. Reno and Axel looked at each other and glared.

"I'll get him first!" hissed Reno, picking up speed, Axel's longer legs passing him quickly.

"Bye-bye!"

Axel was right on the stealer's tail, jumping forward on top of him and snatching the black bag out of the student's hand.

"Hah! I win! I win!" chanted Axel. Reno caught up, panting severely. The thief managed to escape out from under Axel and scamper away. Roxas quickly joined their side, smiling cutely and taking his bag from Axel.

"Thanks, Axel," he smiled, kissing Axel's cheek, the redhead looking at Reno with a smirk.

"Okay, so ya won..." Reno grumbled. "But I've just gotten a new idea." Axel raised an eyebrow and suddenly a dark smirk raced across the standing redhead's face.

"The first won to find Luna and take him into a closet and make out with him for twenty minutes, _without_ letting him go."

"YOU'RE SO ON!" Axel yelled, jumping up and both boys sprinted off. Roxas blinked and whined.

"Axel!"

Being stupid, both of the boy's followed each other, skidding inside the school.

"You're not following me, are you?" Reno called as he ran down the hallway.

"Hell no!" Axel yelled back.

"Then quit following me!"

Reno jumped forward in front of Axel and held out his foot, causing the redhead to trip over Reno's leg and fall onto his face on the floor.

"Hah! Got'cha!"

Reno curled around a corner and saw no other than Luna talking with Key in front of a classroom.

"Luna!" gasped the redhead. The blunette turned his head and looked at the redhead who was sprinting towards him.

"Reno?"

With a gasp, Reno had attacked Luna, landing on top of him. Key, the blond boy Luna was talking to, blinked and watched them.

"Idiot! Get OFF me!" snapped Luna, jutting his heel into Reno's stomach, making the redhead fall back and grunt in pain.

"_Luna!"_ Came Axel's voice. Luna turned and saw the other redhead sprinting towards him, leaping at him and knocking the blunette to the ground again.

"What is going on?" murmured Key.

"GET OFF!" Luna did the same thing to Axel, 'cept a little lower, causing the redhead to cry in pain and fall next to Reno, holding his groin.  
"Yes, what IS going on, guys?"

"W-We were...having a bet t-to see who could find you the quickest..." Reno said softly, holding his bruised stomach.

"And then make out with you in a closet for twenty minutes..." Axel said, his voice a bit higher than normal. Luna stared at them, jaw agape and then he shut his eyes and shook his head, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"First of all, that is the _stupidest_ bet I've heard, out of all the bets you guys have done, that has bound to be the worst one. Second of all, Axel, what the hell? You have a boyfriend, his name is Roxas. And thirdly, you might've thought just for a second that I might not have wanted to make out right now."

"Yeah, right," Key chuckled. "Luna, you'd make out any time." Luna pressed his elbow into Key's side.

"Sorry..." came the redhead's together, sitting up now with their heads down.

"Good." Luna said sternly, hands on his hips. "Now quit doing these ridiculous bets and just ignore each other!"

Panting, Roxas emerged and leaned on Key, the taller blond boy patting the short-haired blond on the head.

"G-Good...looks like I got here in...time..." he murmured. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Luna's just punishing Reno and Axel." Key replied.

"Now, I want both of you guys to look at each other and shake hands. Okay?" Luna demanded loudly. Reno and Axel both looked in the opposite direction. "OKAY?" Axel and Reno both sighed and looked at each other, wincing when they made eye contact. "Okay, now shake hands..." Luna ordered gently. Reno and Axel looked down at each other's hands, fingers twitching nervously before they both raised them and pressed them together, shaking them together.

"Good, good, now kiss."

"What?" came the redhead's together, looking at Luna insanely. The blunette laughing loudly.

"Kidding...kidding," Luna chortled.

Reno then looked back at Axel, a smirk coming across his face.

"I bet you can't kiss me before _I_ kiss you..." Reno said lowly. Axel blinked and looked back at Reno, eyes wide.

"Why would you _want_ to kiss me?" Axel said.

"To show you that I have more guts than you, of course," Reno grinned.

"Hell no!" Axel growled, pulling back his sleeve and then grabbing Reno's head and pulling him forward, mashing his lips with Reno's.

The three boy's both gasped and covered their mouths. The two older students stayed like that for about four minutes, then finally Reno jerked away.

"Oh, my God, ew..." he murmured. "I think I'll just stick with Luna."

"And I'll stay with my Roxy..."

Both redheads stood up, meeting with their boyfriends and embracing them, Roxas grunting in slight pain as Axel squeezed him tightly, creating a tiny crack to admit from his spine.

Key looked from the two couples quickly and sighed sadly.

"Aw, poo. No one for Key-chan..." he muttered softly.

When the two redhead's pulled away, they stared into their boyfriend's eyes and smiled, then giving them both kisses, very passionate and sweet kisses. When they pulled away, Reno sighed and held Luna's hand. Axel gave Reno a evil grin.

"Now, Luna, when you were still dating me. Be honest. Was I a better kisser than Reno?"

Luna blinked a few times, speechless.

Reno glared deeply at Axel, killing him with his eyes.

"I hate you, you jerk!" snapped Reno.

"Not as much as I hate you, Reno-kun..." Axel grinned, crossing his arms.

"Don't call me 'Reno-kun'!" yelled Reno.

"I'll call you what I want...less-hotter-version-of-me..." Axel smiled widely.

"Take that back!"

"No, I don't think I will..."

"Stupid, stuck up, hedgehog bastard!"

"Imbecilic, cocky, pretty boy, freak!"

Both of them then pressed their foreheads together hard, growling hard. Roxas and Luna all sighed and pressed hands to their faces. Then, they both grabbed one of Key's arms and left the two bickering redheads.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"No, I hate you more!"

"No, _I_ hate you more!"


End file.
